oatcfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Oggy and the Cockroaches: Gumball Edition
Oggy and the Cockroaches: Gumball Edition is a cross-over of Oggy and the Cockroaches and The Amazing World of Gumball, created in 2014 by Xilam and Cartoon Network. Plot Actually a crossover between OATC and TAWoG. Gumball, Darwin and Anais join Oggy and Jack, and they work together to defeat Joey, Dee Dee and Marky. Some episodes are an episode with Oggy and Jack playing a sport, Gumball, Darwin and Anais watching TV, or the cockroaches trying to solve their problem or doing cool stuff, such as fixing their TV, playing Nintendo 64 video games, etc. Episodes Season 1 The Roach-busters: Upon seeing that the fridge is empty, Oggy, Jack, Anais, Gumball and Darwin work together to find out who stole all the food in the fridge. The culprit turns out to be... the cockroaches! Sci-fi Roach: Joey gets obsessed in sci-fi, but Dee Dee and Marky are not impressed. Meanwhile, Oggy and Darwin play Super Mario 64 on a Nintendo 64. Kitty Sniffles: When Oggy gets a case of the kitty sniffles, Gumball and Jack try to cure him. Meanwhile, Anais and the cockroaches watch The Amazing World of Gumball episode "The Club". The Chicken: While Marky is getting a fried chicken from Oggy's fridge, it comes to life and begins to chase him around the house. NOTE: Oggy, Jack, Darwin, Anais, Gumball and the other cockroaches do not appear in this episode. Glossitis: Dee Dee accidentally slurps hot hauce, causing his tongue to get glossitis. Will his brothers be able to fix his tongue? Meanwhile, Gumball and Darwin are watching the SpongeBob SquarePants episode Demolition Doofus. Awesome or Not Awesome: Joey tries to impress his brothers with "awesome or not awesome?" while doing awesome stuff, but Dee Dee and Marky reply with not awesome. Can Joey make his ultimate impression? Meanwhile, Oggy and Anais play Super Mario Bros. on a NES (Nintendo Entertainment System). The Prank's on You: The cockroaches play a prank on Gumball while he is asleep, resulting him in chasing the cockroaches. NOTE: Oggy, Jack, Darwin and Anais don't appear in this episode. Pac-Oggy: The characters play an Oggy version of Pac-Man, called Pac-Oggy. Kickroach: After being always defeated by the gang for five days in a row, Joey gets a rage quit and starts kicking things in his way, and now his brothers must make him normal. Cockroaches in My Bed!: Oggy and Gumball go to sleep, but there is one strange thing: the cockroaches are with them! Can Oggy and Gumball kick them off the bed? The Maze: Oggy and the cockroaches get lost in a maze. Can they get out of this maze? Gumball, Anais and Darwin are counting on them. Mamma-Mia!: While Oggy is eating pizza, Gumball is eating spaghetti, and Darwin is eating meatballs, the cockroaches zap the three with some sort of gun and it transports them to the Super Mario universe. Can Oggy, Gumball and Darwin get out of this world? Meanwhile, Jack and Anais are playing Minecraft on a PS3. Season 2Category:Fan Crossovers Strangled Roach: Oggy chases Dee Dee in the hallway and strangles him, but when he sees Dee Dee dead, he believes he is a strangler. Can he prove to the police he is innocent? NOTE: Jack, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Joey and Marky do not appear in this episode. Spirit Fish: While Darwin is chasing the cockroaches, one of them, Dee Dee, boos at him, resulting in Darwin dying in a comical manner, and his spirit comes out of his dead body and beging to chase Joey, Dee Dee and Marky around the house. NOTE: Gumball, Oggy, Jack and Anais don't appear in this episode. Gumball's Got a Maggot on His Face!: A maggot crawls on Gumball's face and when he wakes up the next morning, he sees the maggot on his face and screams. Can Oggy, Darwin, Anais and Jack remove it from his face? NOTE: The cockroaches don't appear in this episode. Chocolate Cake: Anais bakes a chocolate cake and prepares to eat it, but the cockroaches take it and now Anais must chase them. NOTE: Oggy, Darwin, Gumball and Jack do not appear in this episode. Cat Sitcom: Gumball, Darwin and the cockroaches watch a sitcom about cats, called Corny and Funny Felines. NOTE: The episode only features Gumball and Darwin, but Joey, Marky and Dee Dee still appear. Jack in Ice: While chasing the cockroaches, Jack falls in a hole in the ice, resulting in him being an ice cube. Now Oggy, Gumball, Darwin and Anais must nurse him. NOTE: The premise of this episode is similar to the Oggy and the Cockroaches season 1 episode "The Patient". Catroach, Fishroach, and Hareroach: Jack accidentally splashes Gumball, Darwin and Anais with some sort of chemical, turning them into cockroaches. They look the same but they have antenae instead of ears (Darwin does not have ears), have cockroach wings, have no tail, and a cockroach body! Can Oggy make them normal? Meanwhile, the cockroaches are watching the 1988 action movie Hard. Hot under the Sun: While gardening outside, Oggy sweats because of the sun. Can the cockroaches give him breeze to cool him down? Meanwhile, Jack, Darwin, Gumball and Anais play Stupid Invaders on a PS2. Broken Flyswatter: While Oggy is chasing the cockroaches, he accidentally swats them too hard, resulting in his flyswatter snapping broke, Can Gumball, Darwin and Anais fix his flyswatter? NOTE: Jack does not appear in this episode. Flea in your Fur: While Oggy is resting under a tree, a flea comes and jumps into Oggy's fur, and he starts to scratch and itch like a dog. Can Jack remove it on him? Meanwhile, the cockroaches are taking a bath in Oggy's bathtub. NOTE: Gumball, Darwin and Anais don't appear in this episode. Nose On the Loose: Oggy's nose jumps off his head and takes a mind of it's own, and Oggy chases it around the house. Meanwhile, Gumball, Darwin and the cockroaches are watching the Regular Show episode Death Punchies. Giant Worm: A giant worm shows up behind Anais when she corners the cockroaches, and she feels scared. Can the cockroaches get this worm to go away from Anais? Meanwhile, Oggy, Gumball, Darwin and Jack play Pac Man on an Atari console. You Think I'm Crazy?: Dee Dee is with Gumball in the living room telling silly jokes to him. Every time Gumball hears the joke, he gets annoyed and Dee Dee replies "You think i'm crazy?". Meanwhile, Darwin, Anais, Joey and Marky watch The Gripes. NOTE: Oggy and Jack don't appear in this episode. The Bird: While picking apples in their garden, the cockroaches encounjter a bird who flies inside their vent, and they befriend the bird. Meanwhile, Oggy, Jack and Gumball watch a cartoon about birds. NOTE: Anais and Darwin do not appear in this episode. New Designs/Improvement on designs * Oggy has his Season 1-2 design in Season 1 with thin whiskers, but gets his Season 3 design in Season 2 with thick whiskers. * Jack's hairs on his ears are removed, and he has dandelion colored circles on his whiskers, instead of the usual yellow. Also, he has his Season 1-2 design in Season 1, but gets his Season 3 design in Season 2. * Gumball has a lighter skin tint, and his cuffs and collar are shorter. Also, he has his Season 1 design in Season 1, but gets his Season 2 design in Season 2. * Darwin has his Season 1 design with no shadow on his legs in Season 1, but gets his Season 2 design with shadow on his legs in Season 2. * Anais' shirt is colored orange-yellow instead of the normal orange. She gets her Season 1 design in Season 1, but gets her Season 2 design in Season 2. * Joey, Dee Dee and Marky have their Season 1-2 designs in Season 1, but get their Season 3 design in Season 2. Characters * Oggy * Jack * Gumball Watterson * Darwin Watterson * Anais Watterson * Joey * Dee Dee * Marky